Implicitly
by gega.cai
Summary: One Shot. Spoilery for the 2nd season finale, Born to Run. Story is a look at Allison and Kyle's history. Hints of Allison/Kyle.


**Title:** Implicitly  
**Author:** gega cai  
**Pairings:** hint of Allison/Kyle  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** Spoilery for S2 finale, "Born To Run"  
**Summary:** Allison and Kyle's history.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters and other likely inventive scenarios based on the world created by James Cameron, William Wisher Jr. and Josh Friedman

**Author's Note:** Shameless attempt at Allison/Kyle. I think I love this ship to Judgment-Day-pieces

_**TSCC FANS**: visit savethescc(dot)com to learn what you can do to get a third season of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Also, don't forget to visit the following URL to vote to save TSCC: eonline(dot)com/uberblog/watch_with_kristin/b120751_save_one_show_play_game-changer_round(dot)html_

**Implicitly**  
by gega cai

Seven years is long enough to get to know someone. It was seven years ago that they found the girl, Allison, clutching a useless automatic rifle in the deep end of a long abandoned indoor pool. The surrounding building had been blown away years ago, exposing the pool to HK pulse blast and an apparent run in with Skynet flame throwers. Kyle heard her first and approached the suspicious tattered hangings sheltering whatever was waiting underneath. It was unlike metal to hide like that.

Kyle expected the usual as he descended the pool bottom: an animal among bodies or the signs of some life that had been there but moved on from the threat of Skynet. Instead, a blur of motion and a sudden jab of pain in his abdomen greeted him as he lifted a decomposing hanging. Derek, Kyle's brother, called from above frantically aiming his pulse rifle where Kyle had disappeared behind the hangings.

"Don't shoot. She's alive," Kyle calmly yelled from the deep end. Derek watched as Kyle climbed out of the pool closely followed by what could be assumed a girl. She was thin, dirty, half naked, and the most feral looking thing Derek had seen in years.

Derek dropped his head and sighed before looking back up at his brother, "Are you out of your mind? Perry..."

"There's nothing to discuss. She's coming with us."

"Lets go," Derek said impatiently.

It took Allison months to warm up to everyone except Kyle. When he was not on a mission or with other soldiers, she was in his company. She said little and that was fine with Kyle. Their friendship was a mutual understanding. Both were fighters, survivors. He taught her guns, self defense, and survivalism. Derek helped to teach her a dark sense of humour.

Within a year, she was like Kyle. A near-perfect soldier.

"She cleaned up nice," Derek coughed as their team arrived from an extended tour of duty. Allison looked up from the elderly woman she was helping feed when the soldiers passed by on their way to debrief. She waited to see his face emerge from the others.

There. There was Kyle. His solemn face was shaded by his soldier's cap. She couldn't tell if he saw her as he passed by.

"Would you expect anything less after hanging around your brother for so long, Derek?" Bedell called ahead as they marched further away from Allison. A few soldiers chuckled with Derek and Bedell.

Kyle remained silent.

Soon after, Allison was joining the fight on the front with the Reese Boys. Like Kyle, she was consistent and, more importantly, staying alive to fight another battle. She had come along way from being on the brink of death.

One evening when Derek and Kyle were on patrol, Derek finally asked what he had always wondered: "What did you say to get her to come out of there?"

"Doesn't matter. She wanted to live."

Seven years is long enough to get to know someone. It was seven years ago that Allison looked into Kyle's kind eyes and took his hand and her life had changed. She was thinking this when she and Kyle returned with their team to the bunker. Derek would be waiting for their return.

There was someone else waiting there when they returned. Little did Allison know when she looked up into the kind eyes of the stranger, her life would change again.


End file.
